La última oportunidad
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Solo tenía unas semanas para cumplir todas las locuras con las que siempre había soñado, las cumpliria antes de entrar a su jaula de oro, pero podría lograr cumplir la más importante de todas...tener a Syaoran Lee.


_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Lulu Masen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Planes**_

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ver ese pedazo de periódico? – Pregunto su amiga que llevaba varios minutos tratando de captar su atención.

- No lo sé.

- Oh…vamos Sakura que me estoy aburriendo acá dentro.

- Y como podría ayudarte yo en eso – Lo dijo sin despegar su mirada de aquel trozo de papel periódico que era un recuerdo tan único y especial para ella.

- Bueno podrías querer salir a tomar algo de aire….no importa cuánto tiempo lo veas no va a tomar vida propia, lo sabes Sakura.

- Lo sé – Su mirada se lleno de sueños de cosas imposibles.

- No te pongas triste, algo haremos.

- Sabes que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín – Doblo meticulosamente aquella hoja, la guardo en su libro favorito y le sonrío a su amiga.

- Acepto – Unos momentos después ambas se dirigían a dar un pequeño paseo.

Ninguna de las dos recordaba con exactitud el día en que se conocieron, pero lo que nunca olvidaron era que la amistad surgió de inmediato, cosa rara en Sakura quien toda su vida sufrió por su incapacidad de ser una persona sociable, pese a que desde temprana edad se vio envuelta en una vida llena de gente y relaciones.

Sakura Kinomoto había nació en el seno de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos, ligada a todo tipo de negocios que resultaban altamente rentables como siempre destacaba su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto. Era la menor de tres hermanas y algo así como el patito feo de la familia, pues a diferencia de Ume y Sayumi, carecía de una cabellera rubia y ojos azules que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, en cambio sus cabellos eran de color castaño/rojizo y sus ojos de un verde/esmeralda único, herencia de su padre como siempre le hacía ver Nadeshiko, su madre.

La infancia de la pequeña Sakura estuvo rodeada de lujos y más sirvientes de los que pudiera realmente necesitar, estudio en las mejores escuelas del país y cuando recién empezó su adolescencia los planes de sus padres para ella se hicieron patentes la transformaría en una ama de casa perfecta, por tal propósito los últimos cuatro años sus estudios se habían trasladado hasta una de las academias para señoritas más antiguas y prestigiosas de toda Europa. A nadie parecía realmente importarle que sus calificaciones e inteligencia le permitieran ingresar a las universidades más prestigiosas que pudiera aspirar, lo único relevante era que estaba siendo formada para ser la mujer ideal que todo hombre soñaría o eso le decía su madre.

Había que agregar que hace un par de años su objetivo tenía rostro y nombre, pues estaba prometida a Souta Kino, que cumplía con el más importante requisito que necesitaba tener el futuro marido de Sakura ser millonario. Durante años pensó que aquel hombre, no tenía dientes o al menos una placa, pues nunca lo había visto sonreír, al menos no delante de ella lo cual tenía sentido pues rara vez coincidían, dado que la diferencia de edad de ambos era de 25 años. Aun ahora que era su "prometido" eran contadas las veces en que ambos se encontraban y fue en uno de aquellos encuentros donde Sakura tuvo el desagrado de descubrir que Soura si tenía dentadura, lo hizo cuando para sellar su compromiso él la obligo a besarlo y para forzar a que abriera su boca, mordió sus labios. Tuvo que contenerse del golpe que planeaba darle, pero desde aquel día tomo la precaución de comer las cosas que más mal aliento pudiesen provocarla, para así evitar otro beso.

Sus hermanas mayores, ambas casadas con hombre similares a Souta, no dejaban de señalarlo lo afortunada que era al tener a su lado a alguien como él, dado que carecía de la belleza que ellas creían poseer, era un verdadero milagro que haya puesto sus ojos en ella.

Era así que Sakura Kinomoto estaba resignada a lo que el destino con ayuda de sus padres le tenía deparado, convenciéndose a si misma cada día que pasaba que su vida no podía ser mejor, aunque una parte de ella solo quería hacer una locura, solo una para después entregarse a una vida rutinaria.

- Sakura….Sakura ¿me estas escuchando? – Ya habían vuelto de dar su paseo y nuevamente estaban en la habitación que ambas compartían desde hace cuatro años.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces ¿Qué dices? – Dio unos pequeños saltos por el lugar.

- ¿Qué dijo de qué Rika? – La miro tratando de buscar en sus ojos la respuesta.

- Acabas de decirme que me estabas oyendo ¿no?

- Bueno tal vez me perdí en alguna parte.

- Sabes creo que es más importante ese papel que yo.

- No seas dramática.

- No es dramatismo, pero vamos analicemos los hechos las muchachas de nuestra edad mueren por actores y músico pop o rock, pero tú no…tú Sakura Kinomto tienes que estar obsesionada con un pianista que tiene doscientos años y que solo ha salido una vez en algún periódico posando con cara de asesino en serie.

- Solo porque no comparta los gustos de la mayoría, eso no quiere decir que los míos sean malos – Cruzo los brazos en clara señal de molestia.

- Sakura seamos honestas debes ser su única fan en el mundo que no tenga setenta años y este en un asilo escuchando música clásica – Se lanza sobre su cama riéndose hacía lo que ella considera una gran broma.

- Mis gustos son peculiares y no propios de las masas.

- No Sakura tus gustos son solo tuyos y agradezco por eso.

- Pues me parece perfecto.

- ¿Ahora si me pondrás atención?

- Ya te dije que siempre te pongo atención lo que pasa es que me pierdo en algún momento de tus continuos bla bla bla bla.

- No es difícil seguir mi ritmo lo que pasa es que no te interesa tratar de seguirlo.

- Sabes que ya no tiene caso, cuando termine el año yo….- Bajo su cabeza.

- Oh Sakura! – Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza.

- No te preocupes Rika, sé que esto es lo mejor.

- Sakura recién estas por cumplir 18 como puede estar bien.

- Porque es algo que siempre supe y no me molesta además me quita todo el stress de buscar mi alma gemela – Su risa no tiene una pizca de humor.

- Pero Sakura hablamos de casarte, esas son palabras mayores en especial cuando apenas has vivido y mucho menos conocido gente.

- Rika hare todo eso lo que dices, la única diferencia es que lo hare cuando ya esté casada.

- No has pensado que puedas encontrar el amor.

- No Rika eso no sucederá estaré casada.

- Con un anciano. Mi padre tiene solo unos años más.

- Solo tiene 43 años dicen que es la mejor edad de los hombres.

- Claro después de eso mueren.

- Rika….- Su voz sonaba a advertencia.

- Sakura nunca has pensado vivir tus últimas semanas de libertad….en libertad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que vivas la vida loca, que te sueltes el cabello, le des un puntapié a la ciudad, a tus responsabilidades, quien sabe y puedas conocer a tu amado pianista.

- No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

- No puedes o no quieres.

- Me vigilan a cada instante, cada paso que doy es de inmediato reportado a Souta, así que bien sabes que no puedo. Solo falta que me instalen un GPS para ubicarme en todo momento.

- Pero si existiera una manera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Solo di que sí y lo demás lo solucionaremos. Tengo un plan – Se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

- No sé porque pero eso me asusta.

- Sakura es perfecto, te va a encantar – Toma las manos de su amiga y las mece de izquierda a derecha.

- Cuéntamelo – Levanto su mano ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su amiga – Quiero que entiendas que esto no significa que vaya a aceptar llevarlo a cabo.

- Ok…mira….

Luego de media hora, varias interrupciones y risas de parte de ambas Rika, su única y mejor amiga en aquel internado, termina de contarle su súper plan a Sakura.

- ¿Y bien que te parece?

- Nunca había oído un plan con tantas fallas.

- ¡Que! Pero si es perfecto.

- Nadie se tragaría ese engaño.

- Sabes bien que sí, todos hablan de lo similares que somos.

- Dos raras en un mundo de princesas.

- No Sakura dos cerebros en un mundo de sin cerebros.

- Será, pero lo importante es que si queremos llevarlo a cabo tenemos que hacerlo este fin de semana.

- Rika….es imposible.

- Vamos Sakura disfruta de un mes de libertad…..y si todo sale como planeo también de un tiempo junto a tú Syaoran Lee….tu pianista.


End file.
